1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illuminator using LED (Light Emitting Diode) as light source, and more particularly to illuminator composed of modular connected LED.
2. Description of Related Art
The LED has advantages of smaller volume, and higher efficiency. The technical progress leads to the continuous improvement of the photo-electric transfer efficiency of LED. Research and development are continuously invested into the LED. Thus the LED now has the high potential to be illuminating light source.
LED has been widely employed as illuminating devices with the improvement of brightness of LED. Besides indicators and traffic signal lamps, LED is gradually used in the traditional lamp. But there are some drawbacks. First, most of the conventional LED illuminators are designed into an illuminator with fixed brightness so that the conventional LED illuminators do not satisfy the need for larger brightness. Furthermore, all the components of the conventional LED illuminators are consumables. When the LED illuminator does not work, it has to be replaced with a new one without any possible of repairing.
It is concluded that modularized LED illuminators are more convenient for the users. Therefore, it is necessary to develop modularized LED illuminators.
It is therefore a main object of the invention to provide a LED illuminator that is designed into modular connector for replacing the damaged LED module individually without changing a new set, and facilitating to compose a bigger size of illuminator with desired number of LED modules to obtain desired brightness.
The modularized LED illuminator is comprised of a power block and an illuminating block, wherein said power block is used for rectifying the power source and transforming the voltage of the rectified power source such that a working voltage is generated to the illuminating block for illuminating.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.